The Land of Unicorns
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Syrena is a young unicorn from the Hills. Restless and tired of the unicorn ways, Syrena follows Aslan's advice, leaving her homeland and journeying throughout the Land of Unicorns for a new home. But danger is always close by. Can Syrena find peace in a new land or be forced to stay in a realm that was once her home? Sequel to 'The Haunted Manor'.
1. Prologue: A Bargain

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, and _The Unicorn Chronicles_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, and Bruce Coville. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Bruce Coville's book series, _The Unicorn Chronicles_. This sparked the idea for this first part of my fanfic mini-trilogy years ago, giving me the idea that maybe a unicorn should have an adventure. This is the fanfic that came from that idea.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

It's been years since I worked on the draft version of this fanfic, this first part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy. So, we finally get to see what the unicorns are capable of in my Seven Realms! It's going to be interesting. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

When the Universe was created by the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, the Unicorns fled to the second Seven Realms. They were the first to enter this new world. It was Aslan's gifts that allowed the Unicorns to divide into separate breeds, depending on the location they chose. And with that, their coat colors shifted from the standard white coat. Even their spiral horns shifted into different shades, to match their coats as well as compliment the colors of their coats.

And so, it was at the beginning of the Universe and the creation of the world, the second Seven Realms, that the Unicorn Breeds were formed, ranging from the High Unicorns, the greatest of the Unicorn Breeds with shiny silver coats, to the Dark Unicorns with their black coats and grey spiral horns.

The Dark Unicorns had a decision to make and only one unicorn, Arabella Skydancer, before the time she journeyed to the world called Luster, could confront this mysterious breed of unicorns.

.

Arabella wandered towards the Mountains in the Land of Unicorns in the Time Before the First Age. She had a job to do: convince the Dark Unicorns to protect the other breeds from the rest of the realms. She would perform this task well and with great surety. Her journey was blocked the moment one of the silver High Unicorns, the leader of the High Unicorns, stepped in front of her.

"Let me go! I have to see the Dark Unicorns!" Arabella cried. She was young and fierce, but her heart was in the right place.

"They've gone rogue!" a second silver High Unicorn, a young one, said, daring to announce herself before the leader of the High Unicorns.

"Who? The Dark Unicorns? Then I'll reason with them!" Arabella said, determined to get the job done.

"And so, you shall!" The leader of the Dark Unicorns said, flying in and retracting his feathery black wings. This leader snarled at Arabella, not wanting to be disturbed. "You have no place in these Mountains. Go home!"

"Wait. I want to bargain with you," Arabella said, stepping past the leader of the High Unicorns. "A bargain for you and your breed to protect the other unicorns of this land. Can you achieve this?"

The leader of the Dark Unicorn grunted, nodding. "We will protect them. We are no enemy. The other unicorn breeds will be safe in this land. For now, until one unicorn goes rogue. Until that time, this land shall remain hidden from the other realms. But that doesn't mean it won't be known to the other realms." He snickered. He looked at Arabella, telling her in a serious tone, "Now go! Luster awaits you, Arabella, and you don't want to miss it." He flew off a moment later, announcing to the rest of the Dark Unicorns they had their mission to uphold. The Dark Unicorns agreed, their eyes blazing red with fury and understanding.

Arabella watched as a rippling iridescent bubble formed over the land, protecting the realm from the other six realms. She smiled, grateful to see the unicorns would be safe. She turned to the leader of the High Unicorns, bumping heads with her, before proceeding towards one of the nearest portal gates.

"You will return, won't you?" the leader of the High Unicorns asked, curiously.

Arabella looked at the leader of the High Unicorns, nodding to her. "One day, the unicorns will be free to explore the other realms and worlds. Until that time, stay safe and don't venture out of the iridescent bubble protecting this land. It'll keep you, your kin, and the rest of the unicorn breeds safe, for the time being."

"Yes, until one of our own goes rogue, whenever that comes to pass," the leader of the High Unicorns said, nodding and smiling at Arabella as she went on her way through the portal, vanishing from the second Seven Realms and leaving the other unicorns not knowing what to do.

The leader of the High Unicorns hoped that a unicorn would come and allow them to explore the other realms. For now, the unicorns would remain safe, even as the leader of the High Unicorns found a new home for her breed to live at.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Hill Unicorns

Sorry for the delay. I was catching up on my fanfics. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

The Hill Unicorns were the Hobbits of the Unicorn breeds!

While most of the Unicorn breeds had chosen their own destined spot in the Land of Unicorns, the Hill Unicorns stayed in the Hills, a land filled with green grassy hills and hillocks. Of course, the Hills were surrounded by forests and trees, where the Forest Unicorns, with their shades of green on their coats and spiral horns, and Tree Unicorns, with shades of brown and painted coats, as well as spiral horns in different shades of brown, protected them from the dangers outside the Hills.

Often, the Hill Unicorns teamed up with the Valley Unicorns, a breed of Unicorns whose coats and spiral horns were in shades of pinks and purples, whereas the Hill Unicorns had a variety of colors for their coats and spiral horns. Since the Valley stood to the south of the Land of Unicorns, it was border country for the Hill Unicorns. The only way the Hill Unicorns could leave the Hills and the Valley involved paying a toll with the Valley Unicorns. Otherwise, the Valley Unicorns would remain with the Hill Unicorns until the end of time.

Among the Hill Unicorns was a young, standard white coated Unicorn foal named Syrena. Her spiral horn had a pearl-like quality and color to it, almost like a seashell. There were some who said Syrena's bloodline came from Dark Unicorns and Sea Unicorns. If this was true, then Syrena had Dark Unicorns and Sea Unicorns protecting her.

Syrena wandered with her dark brown Unicorn mother for a time, watching her in interest as they made their way up a hill, overlooking the forest and the desert beyond the Hills and Valley. Syrena wanted so badly to escape the Hills. There was no telling when she would ever accomplish this task.

"Someday Syrena, you will become a great leader amongst all Animal kin," her mother said, pleased.

"What about the Creatures?" Syrena asked, curiously.

"Don't worry, dear. The Creatures are allies to us all," her mother added, walking down the hill in a slow procession.

Syrena looked out at the horizon, watching the sunset with ease. "Someday, I'm going to make something of myself! Someday, I will see what this world has to offer." She added, finishing her thought, "Then nothing will stand in my way."

.

_Six Months Later…_

Syrena's birthday was today! She smiled. One year old and a young, fully grown Unicorn. She couldn't believe it. And yet, as she found her way to the door to a tree house, her mind was made up. She would see this Tree Unicorn, Whipstaff, and be done with it.

The door opened, revealing a painted Tree Unicorn with a tan spiral horn. He was young for a thousand-year-old Tree Unicorn, who stared at her in disdain.

"We're closed," Whipstaff said, nearly closing the door on Syrena.

Syrena pushed the door back, telling him, "Can we talk?" She smiled at him, trying to reason with him.

"What do you want?" Whipstaff asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's my birthday. I thought we could celebrate it together," Syrena said with a warm-hearted smile.

Whipstaff shook his head. "Come in."

"Oh, thank you!" Syrena said, charging into his house. The house was decked out with wooden furniture, brown cushions on the furniture, and lanterns lit up for the evening. There was even a stairway leading to the balcony and the second floor. Syrena sighed, staring at the bookcases stacked with histories of the second Seven Realms.

It was a shame she couldn't explore more of this world. Why were the Unicorns hidden from the rest of the realms again?

She jumped when Whipstaff closed the door behind him. She turned around, facing the painted Unicorn in disbelief.

"What do you want? Another history lesson? Charades? Also, there's this prophecy that a unicorn will one day leave the Land of Unicorns, jumpstarting the time when the Land of Unicorns will be revealed to all the realms in our world," Whipstaff said, walking over to his wooden desk with a brown leather cover screwed to the desk's wooden surface. He smiled, telling Syrena, "What do you want to know, my love? If I may call you that."

"Right," Syrena said, awkwardly. She changed the subject. "So, it's my birthday. I was wondering if you could foresee my future."

"I am no seer, lass," Whipstaff said, shaking his head. He admitted, seriously, "If you want to know your fate, you go off and speak to Aslan. I'm sure the Great Lion of Narnia will guide you down your road."

Syrena was confused. Speak to Aslan? No Unicorn had seen Aslan since the Universe was formed. Did she miss something? The last Unicorn who made contact with Aslan was the Unicorn Fae, who doubted Aslan and why she was paired with the dragon Sores.

Granted, that was back in the First World. Every Unicorn knew the story. Fae was the reason why Unicorns in this Universe were not often seen by people, creatures, and animals. Surely, Syrena would have to correct this error, make people believe that Unicorns were gentle creatures who would do no harm… then again, what did she know?

"Listen, lass. Go off and speak with Aslan. I've got work to do," Whipstaff said, going through a collection of books for a book on herbs. "Ah! Here's my book of herbs! Do you want a healing potion?" He looked up at her, curious to see if she wanted an herbal potion for her birthday.

Syrena stared quizzically at him. Really? He was offering her an herbal potion? Maybe she should take his offer.

She nodded, telling him, "No, I'm good. But if you want to make me an herbal potion, I don't see how it could hurt anyone."

Whipstaff shrugged. That was a good sign! Riiiiight.

"It's just a little something for the journey," Whipstaff said, moving his tan spiral horn down on the mortar, crafting a green healing solution in the air, before moving the herbal liquid into a vial, using his spiral horn. When he corked the vial, he passed it to Syrena. He smiled, telling her, "Have a nice evening!"

"Right. Thank you, Whipstaff," Syrena said, making her way out of Whipstaff's tree house.

"Have fun," Whipstaff said, watching her leave his house. He laughed, enjoying this moment. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Hm hm." He resumed his studying, hoping that Syrena was okay.


	3. Aslan's Demands

Sorry for the long delay. I was updating my other fanfics and finishing some of them. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Syrena walked to the top of a lush green, grassy hill, observing the landscape with candor. She looked back at Whipstaff's tree house, wondering what made the painted Tree Unicorn so interesting. Sure, he had this rough exterior about him! There was something about him that seemed off to her, as if he was trying to entice her, to bring her into a world that was not her own.

Hmm… maybe she should stay away from him. She didn't know if she could trust him right this moment.

She turned her gaze to the hilly landscape, admiring the starry night sky and the pale full moon, as its shimmering silver light poured down across the landscape. It was beautiful, as were the chirping cricket sounds and the owls hooting in the near distance, close to where the lush green forest stood out, surrounding the hilly landscape.

She loved being outdoors! She loved seeing nature at its work. The lightning bugs glowed with their yellowish bulb color, floating in the air and sometimes circling about her. These insects were beautiful to look at! She wondered, if she became human, that she could catch these insects and put them in a jar with airholes on the lid, for the lightning bugs to breathe in the fresh air.

It was just a thought. She didn't know if she would become human. So, maybe it was better that she thought through her decision to catch lightning bugs or going off on journeys, while in her human form. Which reminded her: what would it be like to be human? It was this one thought she couldn't stop thinking about. She wanted to be human! She wanted to know what it felt like to have hands and feet, instead of hooves.

Being a unicorn was nice and all, but she wondered what she would turn into if she dared shapeshift into another creature or being.

She sighed, her thoughts returning to the present. She looked at the hilly landscape, deciding to move on. She walked down the hill, making her way for the next taller hill, all while making sure that she didn't fall down the slope.

So far, so good. Now, she just hoped there weren't any wolves around. Then again, she was in a realm filled with unicorns. It was doubtful she would ever meet a wolf or a werewolf in these parts.

Whatever the case, she was lucky to be alive. That was all that mattered.

.

Syrena ran across the hills, minding her steps and her pacing as the cool, fresh air breezed through her white coat, mane, and tail. It was nice outdoors at this hour. And it wasn't even midnight yet, so that worked wonders for her self-esteem. It meant that she could keep herself active, before heading back to her thatched house by the stream, close to the border between the Hills and the Valley.

She sighed in relief when she recognized the stream. Ah yes, there was her thatched house with its rounded roof and potted plants, nestled on the windowsill. Just as she reached the door to her house, she stopped and looked at the golden-brown Lion drinking from the stream. The Lion perked up, smiling at her. She nodded to him before heading inside.

The Lion wasn't bugging her; so, she didn't bug him. That seemed to be a wise decision. Besides, this could be the day when she faced battle against a Lion and, quite possibly, lost. Who knew? Maybe she would win a battle, but the odds were stacked against her.

She sighed in relief upon seeing her house's interior. The kitchen stood next to her dining room with its long, rectangular wooden table and wooden chairs, complete with a curved back and soft, fluffy red pillows, with golden ropes sewn into the fabric, serving as cushions for the chairs. Her bedroom was open and in a corner of her house, there was a wooden ladder leading up to the loft, where a second bedroom lay. The living room was the largest room in the house, for it had a brown leather couch, a coffee table, and an assortment of potted plants and colorful flowers nestled along the walls, bringing a flowery fragrance to the house. A bathroom stood next to her bedroom, giving her an easy access whenever she was in her room, in case she needed to do her business as well as take a bath.

She sat down on the couch, reclining, before looking at the vial Whipstaff gave to her. She wanted to believe he gave her a healing potion, but even she couldn't deny this potion could do more than just heal. Whatever the case, she figured she might as well try it and see what happened. She sighed, uncorking the vial, and drinking its green contents. Once it was all drunk, she corked the vial, and set it down on the coffee table for safe keeping.

For a moment, nothing happened. Maybe nothing would happen!

She coughed vehemently, finding it hard to breathe and hard to think. She didn't know what was happening. Her mind became clearer, more focused, and easier to shapeshift. Shapeshift? Oh no! What was she turning into?

She lay down on her couch, allowing herself to cough freely until she fell asleep. As she slept, she transformed, hardly noticing she was already wearing a red blouse, a brown belt with a gold belt buckle attached, blue knee-high jeans, and red slippers. When she woke up, it was two hours before midnight. She looked at herself in a hand mirror, finding she wore red lipstick, pink blush and eyeshadow. She had straight brunette hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and fair features.

What? What had she become? A human woman? And a young one at that. No! How could she become a human? Who would do this to her? She glowered. Whipstaff! How could she go out in public like this? It made no sense!

She panted, trying hard not to faint. There had to be something she could do, but what? How was she going to transform back? She panicked, unsure what to do.

"Need any help?" the golden-brown Lion asked from her open front doorway, shocking her. Syrena looked at the Lion in wonder. It was almost as if she knew him. "We don't have much time. We must reach Whipstaff's house and leave the Land of Unicorns. Whipstaff will know how to stabilize your shapeshifting ability, so you can shapeshift at will whenever you want."

"Who are you?" Syrena asked the Lion, standing up for a second, before collapsing on the floor. She pounded the floor with her fist. She knew how to stand up on two legs. She was used to doing so in her Unicorn form. Okay, she would try again.

She looked up, right as the Lion approached her, blowing on her, and allowing her legs to heal. She sighed, standing up again and finding it easier to walk. She moved next to the Lion, petting him. His fur was so soft, but rough. She wanted so badly to stay with him and sleep. Before she knew it, she and the Lion were outside her house. The Lion allowed her to sit on his back. She did just that, right as the Lion propelled across the hills and back to Whipstaff's house.

.

The moment the Lion stopped, Syrena stared at the tree house in wonder. It had only been two hours since she left Whipstaff's house. Already, she was transforming back into a Unicorn with her white standard coat, mane, and tail. She looked back at the Lion as she approached Whipstaff's house, knocking on the door, and making her way inside, pushing and shoving Whipstaff as she entered his tree house.

"What? What is it?" Whipstaff asked, stunned to see Syrena transform back into a human and back into a Unicorn. "Um… I know how to fix this!" He rushed towards his desk, making another potion fast, blue this time, before handing the goblet with the potion over to her. "Here, drink this. It'll stabilize your shapeshifting, allowing you to shapeshift much easier this time."

"Thank you," Syrena said, drinking down the potion, before handing the goblet back. She sighed in relief, the moment she was in her human form again. She hadn't expected that. Maybe it was because she wanted to transform into a human.

She looked at Whipstaff, noticing he too transformed into a human. This time, into a young human man with short, ruffled brown hair, blue eyes, rough features, pale skin that was tanned, due to being outdoors, and donned in a brown tunic, grey trousers, a brown belt, and black boots. Whipstaff smiled at her, knowing it was time for him to transform into a human.

Syrena stared at him in wonder. She hadn't expected him to be this handsome! "You look so handsome!"

"And your voice is lighter," Whipstaff said with ease. He added, calmly, "That healing potion was no ordinary potion. While it will heal you, allowing you to heal over time—your wounds will naturally heal, now that you have the potion coursing through your veins. Even you cannot escape death though, whenever death come—there is a twist," he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "when Tree Unicorns give the Unicorns who they are destined to become their companions, the healing potion triggers something inside those Unicorns who were given the healing potion. In your case, it was shapeshifting. The fact that I, too, transformed on your first birthday means that we're meant to be companions." He leaned back, allowing Syrena time to think.

Syrena's head spun. She didn't know what was right! Did any of it make any sense? Was she meant to be a shapeshifter?

"I don't understand," Syrena said, confused. "I didn't know!"

Whipstaff shrugged. "All the Tree Unicorns know this. We often select which Unicorns we will travel with on their first journeys. In your case, you're stuck with me. I chose you the moment you stepped into this tree house for the second time." He sighed in wonder. "To think that a Hill Unicorn can shapeshift, too. It's unbelievable." He stood up, walking back to his desk, while Syrena stared at him.

"I'm sorry!" Syrena said, stunned. She added, annoyed at him, "Not all Hill Unicorns are bad, you know!"

"I know, I know!" Whipstaff said, softly, chuckling in delight.

"It's not funny," Syrena told him, thoroughly annoyed with him.

"Well, you're stuck with me, Syrena," Whipstaff said, smiling at her.

Syrena sighed. She didn't like being the last one to know these things. Maybe she should have Whipstaff as her companion, but then he would annoy her. Honestly! Why did she have to be stuck with Whipstaff?

"Here," Whipstaff said, grumpily, helping her stand, "let's sit over here." He moved her to his couch, allowing her sit on the soft cushions. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. "Is this better?"

"Yeah," Syrena said, calmly. She wanted to sleep, but found she was unable to do so. And yet, Whipstaff's tree house was so nice and quiet that she could sleep in for however long she wanted. Maybe that was the perk of having him as her new companion.

"Good," he said, making his way back to his wooden desk.

Syrena looked around the tree house's interior, noticing how many pillows were nestled in the house, as well as a rounded half-couch, half-bed that served as a wide bed for Whipstaff. The bed looked so nice, like a half circle that looked so soft and welcoming to her. It made her not want to leave this tree house.

Still, Whipstaff's couch was comfortable enough for Syrena's back, making her adjust to laying down and relaxing until she fell asleep. It felt so good that she transformed back into a unicorn. To her surprise, the couch changed size with her, making her comfortable until she rested, getting a good night's sleep at last!

.

Syrena woke up, stunned to see she was in her human form again. She hadn't expected this! She still wore her red blouse and blue knee-high jeans, which must have shapeshifted with her sometime in the night. She looked towards the windows, discovering it was dawn. There was Whipstaff, also in his human form, working on making breakfast inside his open kitchen. She hadn't expected to see him in his human form. And yet, her stomach grumbled, letting her know it was time for breakfast.

She sat up, right as Whipstaff returned with a wooden tray filled with an assortment of food. There were plenty of fluffy, yellow scrambled eggs, as well as sizzling bacon, cooked, meaty sausage links, and a stack of three pancakes on the wooden tray. There was a glass of milk and another glass filled with orange juice on the tray. Syrena looked at the food in interest, lost in its delicious smell. Was this really what humans ate? It looked yummy.

She dug into the food, munching on it without delay. Granted, the sausage and the bacon tasted different to her, nearly making her sick, and yet, she found she liked it. She watched Whipstaff eating his food on a wooden tray, too. She wondered how he got used to the meats.

"Is that good? How are you eating the meats?" Syrena asked, between bites.

"I've grown used to human food." Whipstaff shrugged. "I like it."

"Well, that works for you, I guess," Syrena said, surprised.

Whipstaff chuckled. "Hey, it does for you, too!"

They laughed softly, enjoying their meal.

.

Syrena gazed at Whipstaff, wondering how such a mysterious, complex human could become so bold and upfront with her! Granted, she knew they didn't get along, but maybe there was hope for them. Maybe they could form a companionship… that is, if she didn't upset at him first.

"So, when is Aslan coming?" Syrena asked, curiously.

"Oh, the Lion you encountered, who brought you to me, is Aslan," Whipstaff said, shocking her.

"What? That was Aslan? No!" Syrena cried, looking at the front windows. She spotted the same golden-brown Lion just outside the tree house. She stared at him in wonder, knowing she would have to follow him out of the Land of Unicorns, if she wanted to get to her next task. She asked Whipstaff, curiously, "So, what do we know about Aslan? He seems… ancient, but knowledgeable."

"He is," Whipstaff said, flat out. "And knowing him, he'll make an entrance."

"What?" Syrena asked, right as Aslan entered Whipstaff's tree house. Syrena stared at the golden-brown Lion in wonder, curious about what he would do to her and Whipstaff. "Aslan."

"Syrena," Aslan said, nodding to her. "How are you? Better now?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Syrena said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good," Aslan said, nodding again. He looked at Whipstaff, telling him, "We should get going. I will be accompanying you both on your journey out of the Land of Unicorns. Since the Land of Unicorns is cut off from the other realms, or rather hidden from them, it'll be better, when traversing through this realm, that I come with you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice," Syrena said, curtly. She didn't know where her journey would take her, but she hoped it was for the best.

"When do we leave?" Whipstaff asked Aslan, curiously.

"Oh, after you're done eating. When you're finished and ready to go, we can leave," Aslan said, heading out through the front doorway.

Whipstaff eyed Syrena suspiciously. Was there something on her mind? "What?"

Syrena smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"You're weird, you know that?" Whipstaff asked, teasingly.

"Yes, well, when we take off, I may be your mate," Syrena said, coyly.

"You're not my mate or I would have felt it," Whipstaff announced, softly. Syrena lowered her head in shame. She truly couldn't feel anything towards him, but friendship. If that was what he wanted. Whipstaff faced her, telling her, promptly, "But I consider you my friend."

Syrena breathed deeply. This was good. This was what she was hoping for.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way," Syrena said, returning to her meal. Whipstaff chuckled, doing the same until his food and drinks were gone. Syrena had to admit, it was good to be a human. It made the world brighter.


	4. Leaving the Hills

Sorry for the long delay. I was updating my fanfics and finishing my fanfic collection. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Syrena finished eating her second meal of pancakes. This time, the pancakes were covered in chocolate chips. Whipstaff made them especially for her. It was something new to try. Since Syrena was still hungry, even after Whipstaff washed his dishes, glasses, and wooden tray, he decided to treat her with a second helping of breakfast food, which included the chocolate chip pancakes.

It really made everything more enjoyable. Ahh! It was blissful being human. In some ways, she missed her Unicorn form, but decided to stick with her human form for now, until she could adjust to both forms.

"Are you done?" Whipstaff asked, coming towards her again.

Syrena nodded, passing to him her wooden tray filled with empty dishes and glasses. "Yeah. Here you go."

"Thank you," Whipstaff said, heading off into his open kitchen with her dishes and wooden tray.

Syrena looked around the room in angst and wonder. Would she ever learn how to walk in her human form? She took one last look around, deciding to get off the couch and test out her legs. At first, she heard Whipstaff gasp. Was he going to help her?

"Have you got it? Your legs should be strong enough to walk on. You don't need my help, do you?" Whipstaff asked, concerned for her.

"No," Syrena said, nearly dropping to the floor. Her legs almost failed her, until she started walking on them. Through her Unicorn magic, she allowed wooden rails to hold her. The trick worked! She was walking much better now, if not a little pained from the experience. She looked up at Whipstaff, telling him, politely, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Just trying to help," Whipstaff said with a smile. He said, kindly, "Take a look around! If you see anything you want to talk about, feel free to let me know."

"Thank you, again," Syrena said, observing one painting that hung on the wall, close to the kitchen. She stared at this painting, observing a Dark Unicorn fighting a Sea Unicorn on a white sandy beach, underneath a starry night sky. The Dark Unicorn was a male, while the Sea Unicorn was a female.

The Dark Unicorn and the Sea Unicorn moved about the painting, battling with their spiral horns until they danced. The image changed, showing a foal with a blue, spotted coat and a blue spotted spiral horn. The Sea Unicorn foal whinnied, nestling next to his Sea Unicorn mother. The Dark Unicorn neighed to the Sea Unicorn, standing up on his hind legs, before running off through a dark grey cloud.

Something caught Syrena's eye. This painting showed a conch shell, sitting on the white sandy beach. Its Sea song reached Syrena's ears. She wanted so badly to go to the Sea, to see if her ancestors were there. She nearly touched the painting's conch shell when Whipstaff joined her. Syrena gasped, retracting her index finger at once.

"Oh, I was just looking," Syrena said, observing the painting again. "It's very exquisite. The painting."

"Yes, I dare say it is," Whipstaff said with intrigue. He asked her, curiously, "So, are your legs working now?"

"Why yes, I believe they are," Syrena said, looking down at her legs, finding she could walk on them better now.

"Good. Excellent," Whipstaff said, heading towards the front door. He turned to her, asking her, "So, shall we meet up with Aslan now?"

Syrena nodded. "Of course." She made her way towards the front door, taking Whipstaff's arm, as Whipstaff pushed open the front door and stepped outside the tree house, taking her with him.

.

Syrena had no idea how lush and green the grass would be, nor the trees to her left and right, and the hills and hillocks as well. Even now, there were some Unicorns coming out of their hillock homes to breathe in the fresh air. She waved to them, noticing they were staring at her with great interest.

Syrena turned her gaze to the golden-brown Lion, pleased to see him again.

"Aslan, what's happening?" Syrena asked, curiously.

"Come. Climb on my back, the both of you," Aslan said, allowing Whipstaff and Syrena on his back. "There's a gathering I want you two to attend, while we're in the Hills. Once that is done, and the ceremony is over, we can head for the Valley, leaving the Hills for good."

"What do you mean?" Syrena asked, cautious. "Aren't I allowed to return to the Hills?"

"Oh yes, you are, but know if you do return here, you won't be the same," Aslan said, calmly and with reason.

Syrena sighed, nodding, "All right. We'll do things your way."

"Excellent! Off we go," Aslan said, darting off across the Hills and towards the circle of stones that stood out in an area not far from Whipstaff's tree house.

Whipstaff whispered in Syrena's ear, "Does he know where he's going?"

Syrena shushed him.

"Of course, he does!" Syrena said, sharply. "He's Aslan!"

"I figured that," Whipstaff said, shrugging.

"Here we are!" Aslan said, stopping by the circle of grey stones, where a gathering of Unicorns, from all breeds, came to witness this splendid day. Syrena and Whipstaff got off Aslan's back, right as a group of robed men and women floated down to them. These men and women, donned in black robes and wearing masks that showed their single emotions, looked down at Syrena and Whipstaff with great candor.

Syrena turned her gaze to the High Unicorns, with their silver coats, as they approached the circle. The looks on their faces were quizzical and just, as they stared at Syrena and Whipstaff.

"You two are destined to leave the Land of Unicorns then," the leader of the High Unicorns said, her gazed fixated on Whipstaff and Syrena.

"That's right," Syrena said, stepping forward. The Unicorns gasped, but the leader of the High Unicorns held her ground. Syrena told the leader of the High Unicorns, "I know this is part of the prophecy the Unicorns bestowed upon us Ages ago, but I'm willing to try it! I do intend to return to the Land of Unicorns though, even if Whipstaff does."

"She will break the barrier! We all know this to be true!" one female silver-coated High Unicorn announced.

"It's true! She's the one we've been looking for!" a male, pink-coated Valley Unicorn declared.

"Then we will ensure that she and Whipstaff are given access to use our portals throughout the Land of Unicorns. They will come and go as they please. All the Unicorns will know this and remember who they are, even in their human forms," a second male, pink-coated Valley Unicorn declared.

Syrena felt a pulse course through her veins. So, all the Unicorns knew of her quest. It was decided. She would be allowed to use the portals to her leisure, but what about her children, her grandchildren, future generations, and her descendants? Would they be allowed access to the portals, too?

"I'm sorry, but does this mean my descendants will be allowed to use the portals, too?" Syrena asked, getting the leader of the High Unicorns' attention.

"Do you want this to be true? Once it's done, there can be no turning back," the leader of the High Unicorns said with great candor.

Syrena nodded. She was sure of this. There seemed to be right. She nodded again, confirming her decision.

"I do. This is what I want. Free access to the portals, but not just for me, but also for anyone who's a Unicorn and for anyone who has Unicorn blood in their bloodlines," Syrena said, making some Unicorns gasp, while others whispered to each other.

The leader of the High Unicorns smiled, nodding. "Then it is done. No more tolls on the portals. The Unicorns can use the portals whenever they wish."

The leader of the Valley Unicorns said, gruffly, "Well then, let it be so. But what will the Valley Unicorns do, if we cannot use the portals to pay our tolls?"

"Well, then you'll just have another way to protect the Hill Unicorns, as was agreed," the leader of the High Unicorns said. She smiled at Syrena, telling her, "No, I think you're doing the right thing. Come to the Grove, inside the Southern Forest. We have much to discuss, as well as your journey."

"Thank you, Silvestra," Syrena said, watching Silvestra move away from the circle of stones, as did the other Unicorns. Syrena turned to Aslan, who bowed to her. She shrugged, joining him.

"You did well. Very well indeed. We need those portals open to everyone. Free access for all and to your bloodline," Aslan said, nodding.

"Aslan, what's going to happen? What am I supposed to do?" Syrena asked, curiously.

"In time, you'll understand. For now, we need to reach the Grove," Aslan said, blowing at the air, as a portal formed from the closest tree. He nodded with a smile, telling Whipstaff and Syrena, "Now go. I will follow you."

Syrena nodded, watching as Whipstaff ran towards the tree portal. She sighed, following him straight into a wooded area with lush green trees and bushes. Before them stood a grove, where several tree houses lay at the tops of the trees. The only way to access them was by makeshift elevators which the High Unicorns created.

Syrena looked around at the green-coated Forest Unicorns and silver-coated High Unicorns moving to and fro about the area. She sighed in relief, finding that she and Whipstaff were now in the Grove, where the High Unicorns lived.


	5. Silvestra's Pardon

The Grove was covered in deciduous pine trees, which were so massive compared to the mallorn trees, which outgrew them by a margin. The High Unicorns planted the mallorn trees with help from the High Elves of Middle-earth, since before the time when the iridescent bubble barrier was cast upon the Land of Unicorns, shielding the Unicorns from outsiders. The High Unicorns were the protectors, the leaders of all the Unicorns. They governed their Unicorns well and wisely, knowing full well that not every Unicorn would agree to their wishes, even if their actions were in their best interests.

So far, Syrena was lucky to be in her human form. Her and Whipstaff anyway. She didn't know how she would be able to get out of the Land of Unicorns without the High Unicorns to help her. Maybe today, she would find out what Silvestra would do to her and Whipstaff. If she was lucky, she would be allowed free passage about the Land of Unicorns and other realms. That is, if she got out of this realm in one piece.

Syrena turned around, watching Aslan enter the Grove, as well as Silvestra. Just looking at Silvestra, in all her elegance and grace, made Syrena wonder what if she became a High Unicorn? She had the ability to shapeshift. Could she blend in with the other High Unicorns, be apart of their breed? No. That'd be asking too much of her. Besides, the High Unicorns had enough on their plate already, then to suggest that she become one of them. Or so she hoped for anyway.

"Yes, welcome to my home," Silvestra said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Thank you. What am I supposed to do here?" Syrena asked, curtly.

Silvestra laughed. "My dear, I am going to give you my pardon. You're free to wander about these lands as you please. Once I've given you your pardon, and it seems I already have, I will send word out to the other realms in this world. They need to know about you and will gladly find out soon enough what you mean to them." She smiled. "I can already tell you belong with Lockslear, Alindor's descendant. He'll make a good husband for you and a friend."

"Husband? Lockslear? Oh no, I couldn't," Syrena blushed.

"Oh, don't be bashful. It was written in the stars that your bloodline and Lockslear's bloodline would unite. A Unicorn and a Talking Cat bonded together through matrimony sounds about right," Silvestra said, walking away. She looked back, informing Whipstaff, Syrena, and Aslan, "Oh, we're having a festival today. You're welcome to join us. The festival's almost set up. I'll see you there." Silvestra nodded, walking away with her head held high.

Syrena blushed, surprised when a few silver-coated High Unicorns and one dark-coated Dark Unicorn transformed into three women, two with pale skin and one with dark olive skin. They were dressed in shimmering gowns and looking quite exquisite. Syrena looked back in worriment as she was taken by the three women towards a tree house.

"Whipstaff! Aslan, what am I supposed to do?" Syrena cried, unsure about this.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Whipstaff called out, calmly. He looked at Aslan, as Syrena disappeared into the tree house. He asked the Great Lion, "She will be fine, won't she?"

"Oh yes, I believe she will," Aslan said, calmly.

.

Whipstaff followed the other Unicorns and Aslan to a pavilion, where a grand festival took place. Games were set up, and many Unicorns, from different breeds, were transforming into their human forms, or staying in their Unicorn forms. They danced away, loving the morning and their festival. In time, Whipstaff spotted Syrena come out onto the field, decked out in an elegant blue dress.

Syrena looked at him, happy to see him. Whipstaff clicked his fingers, allowing his clothes to transform into a red robed suit. He smiled at her, joining in on the dancing. He took her waist, waltzing to the music the Unicorns played, while they were at the festival.

"I must say, Syrena, the Unicorns did a good job. That's a nice dress you have on," Whipstaff said with a playful smirk.

Syrena chuckled. "And I must say that, Whipstaff, that do make for a fine gentleman." She laughed, as he dipped her, locking eyes with him. She looked at Aslan, realizing she was getting hot. She looked at Whipstaff, realizing he was very close to her. She wanted to believe there was more to them than friendship. There had to be, right? What else was there?

"Do you think we could be more than friends?" Syrena said, noticing Whipstaff turning his gaze from her. Surely, he could feel it, too! "I mean, just think about it! What if we became more than friends? Would it matter? What difference does it make? Fate or prophecy couldn't keep us apart, could it?" The cool air resurfaced, drawing them away from each other. Even though she said it, the look in their eyes told them enough about their situation.

Whipstaff released her, staring at her now with concerned eyes. "Syrena, it's just a dance. We could be miles away, for all I care. That's all we are is friends. I know what you feel for me is real, or supposed to be real, but we could never be more than friends. Do you understand?"

Syrena nodded. It was for the best anyway.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then," she said, walking away from him towards the food booth. Hopefully, some snacks would ease her mind. She looked up at Whipstaff as he approached her. What more did he have to say?

"Syrena," he said, softly but firmly, "I know what you're thinking."

"I doubt it," she said, hesitant. She looked into his eyes, asking him, "What did you think that something would happen between us? Huh? I nearly thought we were meant to be together."

"Fate has other plans. If it ever worked out, we'd probably make each other miserable. I only want us to be friends. It's what Aslan wants. I'm sure he does! It's practically written in the stars, for crying out loud!" Whipstaff called, clearly. "I'm sorry, but if you can't accept us as friends, then at least accept me as your companion. It's all you've got left. It's all we can afford right now. That's the honest truth, Syrena. Whatever you decide next is up to you and to me."

Syrena didn't like this, but she understood him. She nodded, deciding that what they had was an illusion, nothing more.

"Go. Enjoy yourself. You don't need me to make you happy," Syrena said with a soft smile, choking on her words.

"I'll keep watch over you, as any companion should," Whipstaff said, smiling back.

"I know. Just go," Syrena said, kindly.

"Good luck," Whipstaff said, walking away from her and back to Aslan. He told Aslan with a warm-hearted smile, "She'll be all right. I know she will."

"Keep watching her, and you'll see," Aslan said, directing Whipstaff's gaze to Syrena, at first, before turning to the large bonfire set out in the middle of the field.

Whipstaff did, unaware of what else was going on in the pavilion, where Syrena ate her snacks with candor. Nothing was going to disturb this night, right?

.

Whipstaff was sorely mistaken, as a group of Unicorns, transformed into men and women wearing pirate's clothes, approached Syrena at the food booth.

"Enjoying yourself, lass?" a man with pale, tanned skin and short cropped brown hair, smiled at Syrena.

Syrena gulped down her yellow bell pepper slice, nodding to the man with great superstition. "Very much. Thank you. Why?"

"You're coming with us," the man said, putting a sack over her head, as another man grabbed Syrena, carrying her towards a portal that formed all around the pirates and her.

By the time Whipstaff realized what was happening, the pirates vanished through the portal. Whipstaff turned to Aslan, who roared in fury.

"Go! Open a portal," Aslan said, pointing out a grey device sitting on a table. There were many grey devices piled up on the table, leading Whipstaff to wonder which one to use. At last, he picked one of the grey devices, pressed a button, causing an orange-rimmed portal to appear on the lawn. Whipstaff faced Aslan, not sure if this was right. Aslan told him, "Go! Now! I will follow!"

Whipstaff nodded to him. "Thank you, Aslan." He turned to the portal, walking through it and disappearing from sight.


	6. Pirate Unicorns

The sack was removed, forcing Syrena to see she was inside a ship's crew quarters. She was bound to a post, and now in her standard white-coated Hill Unicorn form. Oh, what a dreadful turn of events! And worse, she was with a group of pirate unicorns who would rather ransom her off, then waste time thinking about anything else.

She stared at the pirate unicorns standing next to her and away from her, all chattering amongst themselves. A single tear shed down Syrena's face. It was a horrid turn of events indeed, one she hoped to never experience again.

She looked up at one of the pirate unicorns, a female Unicorn with a dark purple coat and black arrow tattoos strewn on her face and body. She noticed this Unicorn wasn't speaking to her. Did she miss something?

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Syrena asked the female, dark purple Unicorn, curiously.

"Shut up!" a male Unicorn, with a Palomino coat, hoofed Syrena in the face, forcing her to be silent. Her right eye ached, a reddish scar left behind from the Palomino Unicorn's hoof nearly impaling her.

Syrena nearly burst into tears. This was awful! Oh, where was Aslan when she needed him?

"We're here!" a pirate unicorn stated above deck. The other pirate unicorns bellowed in triumph, taking their prize, Syrena, from her post and onto the ship's deck.

To her surprise, Syrena was taken to a boat, sailing towards the white sandy shore. There were human pirates with their own campsite nestled along the beach. Syrena watched them as the pirate unicorns took her to shore. She looked up, spotting a golden-brown light enveloped in an area, almost like a large bubble.

"This must be a Pocket World," Syrena murmured, having heard of other worlds connecting to the second Seven Realms, but she hadn't experienced something like it before, up until now. These Pocket Worlds were locked to a certain part of time. So, she had no idea which world or which time she had landed in. Just that she was here and now, and that was all that mattered to her at the present time.

At last, the boat reached shore, causing the pirate unicorns to take their prize, Syrena, off the boat and onto shore. Much to Syrena's disgruntlement, she wasn't looking forward to meeting the human pirate captain, who had shoulder length grey hair, and was donned in a black pirate captain's hat and grey pirate attire. He kept his sword strapped to his belt, which made Syrena nervous.

Would this pirate captain attack her, with all these other pirates around? She hoped that was not the case. But then again, who knew?

However, something wasn't right about this place. What happened to these human pirates' boat? And why did the pirate unicorns' boat disappear out at sea?

Syrena looked at the human pirate captain, the man, asking him in confusion, "Can I ask something? Where's your boat? Surely, you have a ship around here!"

"Shut up!" the blue-coated Sea Unicorn pirate stated, bashing Syrena on the side of her face with his rifle.

Syrena did her best to calm down. However, she received a splitting headache. She felt her right eye, discovering she might have more of a scar there from the cuts she received from the Sea Unicorn's hilt and the other pirate unicorn's hoof.

"That's enough! Don't damage her!" the human pirate captain stated, causing the Sea Unicorn and the other pirate unicorns to retract from bashing Syrena anymore. "She'll make a hefty price, once we're done with her."

"Don't worry, love. We shapeshifters' wounds heal overtime," the Sea Unicorn told Syrena, right as her cuts healed and her right eye relaxed.

"Yes, yes. Wounds like that leave scars. It shouldn't take you too long, lass," the human pirate captain stated with a smile. "My name is Peter the Pillager, but you may call me the Pirate King."

"Pirate King, where's your boat?" Syrena asked, feeling her right eye again, finding no scar and no cuts there. Her skin was back to normal, as was her right eye, but the pain resided for a good couple of minutes.

"Oh, it got stuck on shore, but that's the least of your worries," Peter the Pillager stated. "You're here to give blood and lots of it!"

"We need Unicorn's blood, particularly from shapeshifters, and you're one of them!" a second pirate, one of Peter's crew, stated with a great, big, "Argh!"

Syrena looked at the Pirate King in confusion. "Um… you have other shapeshifters! Why do you need my blood?"

"It's revenge for you giving free access to those portals, back in the Land of Unicorns!" one pirate unicorn, another blue-coated Sea Unicorn one, stated in arrogance. "What? Did you think we'd let you go? You're wrong!"

"You can let her go now! No need to damage her any further, mates!" Peter the Pillager said, approaching Syrena and poking her arm with a sharp needle.

"Ow!" Syrena winced in pain, staring at the needle now covered in her blood. She watched as her own arm wound healed quickly. It was amazing! Shapeshifters could heal a lot faster than Unicorns! She smiled, grateful that was over and the pirate unicorns released her, freeing her from her bonds. She looked at the human pirates, as the pirate unicorns made towards their boat, ditching her. "Wait. You're not taking me with you?" She ran towards the pirate unicorns in haste. Surely, they would take her with them! Oh please? Take her with them! "Don't we need to return to the Land of Unicorns?"

"Sorry love, you're on your own," the second pirate Sea Unicorn stated with glee. He chuckled, as he and the rest of the pirate unicorns sailed away, abandoning Syrena to the human pirates.

Syrena lowered her arms in shame, reminding the pirate unicorns, "No, that's okay! Go on without me! I'll find my own way back!"

"This blood is priceless. Have you seen blood glow like that?" the same pirate crew member from Peter's group announced in interest. Syrena looked back, noticing her blood was in a vial and glowing gold.

"This is valuable," Peter the Pillager said, turning his gaze to her. "You may prove yourself after all." He stared at Syrena, curiously. "How much do you want for it? We haven't had unicorn blood glow like this before. It's not that bright, but it will do. So, how much do you want for it?"

"How about my blood for a way off this shore? I need to get back to the Land of Unicorns… now. Someone's out there, looking for me! I'm sure of it!" Syrena asked with a warm-hearted smile.

Peter gave it some thought, deciding, "Fair enough. We'll take your blood and you find your way back to your homeland."

"Wait," Syrena was confused, "you mean you don't know how to get me back home?"

"You're a Unicorn. Fate will guide you home. Have a nice day, miss!" Peter the Pillager said, as he and his other human pirate crew observed the vial, with Syrena's blood in it, for themselves.

Syrena looked around in angst. This was not what she had in mind! "Right. How do I get back?" She asked, searching for a portal home, wherever she could find one. So far, she was out of luck.

.

Syrena made camp a few meters away from Peter the Pillager's pirate campsite. Her campfire glowed, sending a signal to the other human pirates to assist her, should she need their help. She was offered the choice to stay at Peter's campsite, but refused him a few times. By the third time, he left her alone, deciding she was much more valuable alone.

So far, Syrena doused her campfire by accident, using her Unicorn magic to blow out water from her sparkly, pearly spiral horn. Something spooked her. It was midday and so far, she hadn't figured a way off this Pocket World. What was she supposed to do? Where could she go now? She looked this way and that, as the sun started going down. So far, there wasn't any sign of anyone around her, except for her and the human pirates. Her stomach grumbled. She really wanted food, some nourishment to ease her mind.

At last, she looked up as one of the human pirates gave her some vegetables and shrimp to eat. She smiled, grateful for the assistance.

"Thank you," Syrena said, digging into her meal.

"Don't mention it. The captain's offering for you to join us, whenever you're ready," the human pirate suggested. Syrena glared at him, deciding it was out of the question. The human pirate shrugged, telling her, "Just saying. Come back whenever you're ready." He wandered off, leaving her to her light meal of vegetables and shrimp.

To Syrena's delight, the food wasn't poisoned. It just was so good having something in her belly. She looked up, as a Dark Unicorn, with a sleek black coat and a spiral black horn, approached her. She stared up at him in defense, only to see him beckon her to follow him through a portal. It was a portal leading to a white sandy beach and a starry night sky, like the one she saw in the painting.

Wait! Did that mean she would have to do battle against this Dark Unicorn? She finished eating her meal, darting after the Dark Unicorn, only to land in the white sandy beach a moment later. She made it through the portal, which vanished behind her seconds later. Realizing she was on the ground and in the tall yellow grass, she stood up, finding herself face to face with the muscular, masculine Dark Unicorn, who stood before her with a shrewd look on his face.

"Who are you?" Syrena asked him, quite convinced that this unicorn meant to harm her. Whatever the case, she knew she was in trouble now.

*.*.*

**References:**

Peter the Pillager, also known as the Pirate King, comes from the ABC television show, "Galavant".


	7. The Dark Unicorn

Here's where the cover art clipart for my fanfic comes into play. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

"Get up!" the Dark Unicorn proclaimed, gesturing for Syrena to stand up on her hooves again.

"What? Eh…" Syrena turned her gaze towards the sky. The sun had gone down and dusk approached. Even as she watched the sky turn to night, she also saw a full moon come out, its silver light shimmering down upon the hills and the white sandy beach.

The waves protruded the area, splashing against the beach in an effort to rain down upon the land.

Syrena shivered, realizing that, on this white sandy beach, she was alone, with only the Dark Unicorn standing before her. The Dark Unicorn wouldn't stop staring at her, glaring at her was more like it. What was he up to?

"I said, 'get up'! Get up _now_!" the Dark Unicorn cried, shocking Syrena.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up," Syrena said, hesitating as she stood up on all fours. She looked at the male Dark Unicorn, terrified. "What do you want?"

The Dark Unicorn tilted his head back in laughter. This was the last thing Syrena wanted. She wanted to go home, back to the Hills! Why wouldn't this Unicorn leave her alone? She really wanted to be free of him, return to the blissfulness that was the Hills.

At least, that's what she hoped for.

She looked at the Dark Unicorn, panicking, "What do you want with me?!"

The Dark Unicorn looked at her now, curiously. "Isn't is obvious? Syrena, it's me! It's your father!"

"What?" Syrena asked, confused. She shook her head. "No. No, my father abandoned me shortly before I turned a year old. My mother did, too, the moment the Valley Unicorns took me, built their house for me. I have no one now! Except for Whipstaff and Aslan. And Silvestra."

"Child, do you really think your family would just abandon you like that?" the Dark Unicorn asked, staring at her with great interest.

Syrena eyed him suspiciously. "They would if they realized all that I've been through! Just the other day, my mother and father left me, once I settled into my house. I haven't seen them since! What makes you think you're my father?"

"Because you were born a shapeshifter, as I was, and your mother. Shapeshifter's blood is in your veins, as it is for all Unicorns and Talking Animals. We can shapeshift at will, thanks to the Shaman of the Whills granting us this gift, and Aslan passing it along to us," the Dark Unicorn exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes. "Child, do you not understand your heritage? Shapeshifter's blood is in you. Whipstaff must have awakened it."

"I don't believe you! Stop this!" Syrena said, charging at the Dark Unicorn.

"Syrena, listen to me! Ehhh!" the Dark Unicorn said, darting away from her, just as his black spiral horn clashed with Syrena's pearly spiral horn.

Syrena dodged and parried the Dark Unicorn's blows, determined to see that he wouldn't dare cross paths with her again! She banged her pearly spiral horn against his black spiral horn, wanting nothing more than to stop this madness from happening to her. She had to stop this! She had to do something to ease her mind.

She refused to listen to him. She wanted nothing to do with him, and yet, he wasn't attacking her, except for when they clashed amidst the pale moonlight. There was no stopping these attacks until Syrena fell onto the white sandy beach. She turned her gaze in time to see a conch shell nestled on the beach, close to her. She spun around, right as the Dark Unicorn pinned her down.

She struggled to break free, but to no avail. He simply would not let her go!

"Syrena, listen to me!" the Dark Unicorn stated, in fury.

"No! How can you be my father?" Syrena asked him, tears leaving her eyes.

"Syrena, I can assist you. The Dark Unicorns can help you. So can any Unicorn, if you're willing to listen to them. Let me help you now!" the Dark Unicorn said, getting her attention, just as Syrena grabbed the conch shell and blew into it.

She smiled, grateful the trick worked, but only for a minute, for she turned to the sea, right as a blue-coated Sea Unicorn landed in the sand, skidding to a halt in front of the Dark Unicorn. No way! Syrena recognized this Sea Unicorn. It was… her mother? But how?

"How are you here?" Syrena asked her mother, cautious.

"He is your father," her Sea Unicorn mother stated, as the Dark Unicorn released Syrena. "You must listen to him. We will guide you through the seven realms, the second Seven Realms. We're willing to help out your children, your grandchildren, your great-grandchildren, and your descendants, if you're willing to listen to us."

"Yes, I am your father and I want to help you. All you need to do is ask and I'll join you," the Dark Unicorn stated, with kindness in his heart.

Syrena stood up, grateful to see her mother, but confused by the scene before her. The Dark Unicorn wanted to help her. She gazed at him, curious about him. Those eyes… those bright blue eyes he had. She recognized their ancientness and their longing.

"F—Father? Father, why are you doing here and in this form?" Syrena asked, crumpling before him and her mother. "How can this be? How could I be born from a Dark Unicorn and a Sea Unicorn?"

"In time, you will understand," her Sea Unicorn mother said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Right now, we must ensure that you will leave the Land of Unicorns," her Dark Unicorn father stated. "The Land of Unicorns must move on from their solitude. The other realms need to know about the Unicorns, the fact that we still exist in this world, and that we're not hidden from them."

"How do we do that?" Syrena asked, curious but cautious.

Her Dark Unicorn father smiled, chuckling a little. "Oh, in a matter of time, you will have to face Lockslear and marry him. It is foretold that you will do this. He is your mate."

"He's a cat!" Syrena said, astonished.

"Oh, it's nothing we can't handle. He's a shapeshifter, too," her Sea Unicorn mother said, stating matter-of-factly.

"Besides, you'll have us as your guides. Your mother is part of the Sea, and I'm part of the skies," her Dark Unicorn father said with great joy. "It was simply meant to be."

"So, I'll always be watched then?" Syrena asked, cautiously.

Her Sea Unicorn mother looked at her in astonishment. She told her promptly, "It's not that bad. Besides, consider us your guardian angels." She said, trying to make things better.

"Thanks," Syrena said, softly. She watched as a portal opened up, spinning in circles while revealing a green grassy field and a forest. It was the Grove. But who was that coming from the portal?

It was the short, brunette-haired man named Whipstaff and he looked positively distressed. Wait. She recognized him, even in his human form! She smiled, approaching him now with great joy and wonder!

"Whipstaff, what are you doing here?" Syrena asked, laughing in delight.

"What am I doing? I came here, looking for you!" Whipstaff said, mildly convinced. He added, out of remorse, "But I see you no longer need me."

"Yes," Aslan said, appearing before them, "I daresay your companionship is over; at least, for now anyway." He said to Whipstaff and Syrena. He smiled, telling them, "You can relax. Where you're going to is a whole new world."

Syrena sighed, understanding that her first journey was done. "Right. Onto Phase Two then," she smiled, hoping that no matter what happened next, her journey would be worth it.


	8. A New Adventure Awaits

This is the last chapter of my story. :')

*.*.*

The second everyone was in the Grove, back in the Southern Forest, in the Land of Unicorns, Silvestra greeted Syrena's parents. To Syrena's surprise, Silvestra welcomed Syrena's Dark Unicorn father and her Sea Unicorn mother with open arms. One thing remained to be seen: how Syrena's parents met for the first time and why Syrena was born a Hill Unicorn?

Syrena got her Sea Unicorn mother alone, eventually, enough to hear her side of the story. "Okay, so I need to know how you and my dad met, and also why you chose me to become a Hill Unicorn? I mean, you're not exactly Hill Unicorns yourselves."

"But you are," her Sea Unicorn mother said, determination in her eyes. Syrena looked at her, serious, leaving her Sea Unicorn mother with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what happened. Why are things this way?" Syrena asked, curiously.

Her Sea Unicorn mother looked at her, telling her story finally, "Well, you're born a Hill Unicorn because that's the form your father and I took, when we shapeshifted for a full two years. It wasn't easy staying in that form for two years though. Shapeshifters want to shapeshift. It's a part of who we are and why we're proud of it.

"But anyway, how your father and I met: well, it was during a battle between your father and I. Your father's reckless and I'm stoic. I just couldn't let him get away. You could say I fangirled over a Dark Unicorn.

"Anyway, your father and I met on the shores of the Land of Unicorns and the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. He met me and we clashed for a time. We fought all the time, until we conceded, falling in love and marrying on the white sandy beach, where we were reunited with you recently. We chose to come to the Hills and live there. That was how you were born, the minute we transformed into Hill Unicorns, as Silvestra told us to do," Syrena's mother stared at Silvestra with great caution, knowing it was fated that her daughter should become a Hill Unicorn.

Something didn't add up. Why would this happen to Syrena and to her family?

Syrena shrugged, asking her mother, "Why did you and my father leave me? I wasn't ready to let you go."

"You're a year old. Usually around this time, Unicorn parents leave their children to face the world," her Sea Unicorn mother stated. She pressed her hoof against Syrena's hoof, getting her attention. "Syrena, you're old enough now to leave the Land of Unicorns. You can do it. Whipstaff's leaving, too, you know." She looked at Whipstaff, as he prepared for his journey to Earth. She sighed, facing her daughter. "You can do this. I have faith in you. You will complete the deed Aslan set out for you to fulfill, as well as the prophecy the Unicorns bestowed Ages ago, beset by Arabella Skydancer back in the Time Before the First Age."

"Yes, go with Aslan to the Land of Talking Animals," Syrena's Dark Unicorn father said, as Syrena and her mother stood up. Her Dark Unicorn father said, plainly, "We'll keep watch over you until you return."

"How do you know I'll return to the Land of Unicorns?" Syrena asked, curiously. She received no response from her Dark Unicorn father. She shrugged. Oh well. Back to the drawing board, then.

.

Syrena wandered off towards Whipstaff and Aslan. Whipstaff was still in his human form and looking quite dashing. Even though there were hardly sparks between them, Syrena was convinced that Whipstaff had a good heart, even though he was gruff at times.

At last, Whipstaff faced her, leaving Syrena feeling pretty perplexed.

"Well, this is it," Syrena said, looking around as Whipstaff hugged her.

"Good luck," Whipstaff said, releasing her. "I know you can do it. You'll free the Land of Unicorns and open the barrier. We're all counting on you to complete this deed."

"Why is the barrier closed? I thought it would be opened by now," Syrena asked, cautiously.

"The barrier is open for you two, and your parents," Aslan said to her and Whipstaff. "So, you have no worries about it being opened or closed."

"Right. I have to go. I've got to create my manor. Whipstaff Manor, as it were," Whipstaff said, extending his hand in the air in triumph. He smiled, perplexed by the name of his manor. "Huh. It has a nice ring."

"Alright, just go," Syrena said, watching Whipstaff open a portal. Whipstaff smiled. She smiled back, pleased he was going on his own quest.

"I'll see you soon. You're welcome at my manor at any time," Whipstaff said, pleased.

"I know. Just go," Syrena said, bumping him forward with her head.

"Okay! I'll see you later," Whipstaff said, embracing Syrena one last time, before darting through the portal. The portal vanished behind him, just as Syrena spotted a port town, through the portal's looking glass.

Syrena breathed deeply. Now, what was she supposed to do? She looked at Aslan, right as he blew on her. He turned to a tree, allowing the tree to open its trunk, revealing a plain countryside with a village in the near distance.

Aslan turned and faced her, telling her with great wonder and love, "Go through there. You'll turn into a human, your human form though. It's necessary that you're a human, while in the Land of Talking Animals. At least, until you reveal your Unicorn form to Lockslear." He added, in haste, "Now go. Lockslear awaits you."

Syrena looked at the portal for a moment, before asking the Great Lion, "What's Lockslear like? I'm curious about him."

"Well," Aslan sighed, "Lockslear is a prince in the Land of Talking Animals. That is your next destination: The Land of Talking Animals. Find Lockslear and convince him to go with you back to this realm or to help him become king in his own realm. We're counting on you, Syrena. It is crucial that Lockslear come to the Land of Unicorns, if we are to open the barrier, revealing this realm at last to the other six realms in this world. The second Seven Realms, that is.

"Don't worry, Syrena. Lockslear is a gentle soul, once you get to know him," he said in determination, facing the portal again. "Now go. I will follow."

"Thanks," Syrena said, facing the portal and her parents one last time. She would see her parents again. That much was clear. But first, she approached them again, hugging them and not letting them go.

"Good luck," Syrena's Sea Unicorn mother said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't be a stranger. We'll keep watch over you, while you're in the Land of Talking Animals," her Dark Unicorn father said with candor and a warm-hearted smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon," Syrena said, facing the portal again and rushing through it. By the time she was on the other side, the portal vanished behind her. She was human again, with straight brunette hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and donned in a red blouse, blue jeans, black boots, a brown belt, and a grey cloak, which kept her warm for the time being.

She sighed, taking in her surroundings. There was nothing now, except to press on and hope for the best. For all she knew, Lockslear could be friendly or mean, but one thing was clear: she was not alone.

*.*.*

**References:**

Whipstaff Manor comes from the 1995 film, "Casper".

-x-

That's it for the first part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks goes to the following people who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my fanfic: maskedvigilanteprincess864. And thanks everyone for reading this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This fanfic took me a while to write and rewrite chapters. The reason is because I worked on my _Green Ring_ fanfiction mini-trilogy, as well as my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection, and ended up in a series of writer's blocks here and there, as I worked on my fanfic. Thankfully, I managed to get out of my writer's blocks. So, we're good! :)

Next up in my _Lone Unicorn_ mini fanfiction trilogy: Syrena meets Lockslear, only to discover he's not all that he seems. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
